My First Love
by DiCely
Summary: - ¿Enserio , Potter ? ¿piensas que solo porque los dos sufrimos de amores imposibles vamos ha ser amigos de un día para otro ? /Slash/ Drarry/


**Nombre:** My First Love

**Autor**: DiCely

**Pareja:** Draco / Harry

**Advertencia:** Contiene Slash (Relacion HombrexHombre) , si no te gusta no leas.

_Todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen J.K .Rowling , yo soo soy dueña de la historia , y de una mente muy imaginativa . _

"_**Esta historia va dedicada a todos los primeros amores que viviran en nosotros para siempre como una ilusión y que serán parte de nuestros recuerdos "**_

_**My first love**_

Te observo desde la distancia y mi corazón late mas fuerte cada vez que te veo , se siente raro después de vivir todo mi vida sin esos sentimientos de fondo , pensando que esa extraña sensación llamada amor nunca llegaría a mi .

Recuerdo que hasta hace algunos años antes miraba por la ventana , una noche plagada de estrellas , preguntándome si alguna vez sentiré una mirada como la que mis padres compartían , esa mirada llena de cariño , calidez y amor . Resignarme internamente a que nunca lo conseguiría , sabiendo que cada persona que se interesaba en mi veía nada mas que una fachada , un muro de concreto que he creado alrededor de mi corazón , aislándolo , dejando frió y solo , pero a salvo , a salvo de las miradas que derriten y las sonrisas que te hacen suspirar como una quinceañera

Que ingenuo fui , porque cuando tu llegaste , ningún muro pudo dejarte afuera , ninguna barrera pudo aislarme de ti ,dejándome expuesto y cayendo ante ti .Rindiendo mi corazón ante tu mirada y cayendo por el precipicio cada vez que oigo tu voz

Intente alejarme , Lo juro , pero cada vez que lo intentaba , una fuerza mayor me atraía hacia ti , como si el destino se hubiera encargado de dejarme en claro que no podía escapar de tus garras , que estoy preso y que la llave esta escondida en lo mas profundo del tártaro .

Le sonríes a ella . Y la besas.

Una sonrisa adornan tus delgados labios mientras ella pavonea su larga melena ante ti , mientras sonríe con felicidad y se lanza a tus brazos de nuevo , como una de esas cursis películas muggles de las que hablan las Hufflepuff de quinto año . La quieres . Lo se por tu mirada . La misma mirada con la que yo te miro

Siento mis piernas flaquear y mi corazón reducirse a un tamaño insignificante , siento como las lagrimas se escosen de mis ojos , irritándolos y luchando por salir de su prisión , muerdo mis labios intentando que el sollozo no salga , apoyo mi cabeza contra el árbol mientras miro al cielo raso . Las astillas se quedan pegadas a mi cuero cabelludo y duelen .Pero no tanto como tu . No duelen hasta el fondo del alma .Sangran como mi corazón en este momento y se que lo que hago esta mal , que debería volver a las Mazmorras y quedarme en mi cama .

Decido volver y corro , tanto como mis piernas me dan .

Corro con el alma en un hilo y la desesperación latente , siento el viento contra mi rostro y los relieves del piso en mis talones , siento como las pobres lagrimas caen por mis mejillas y como mi alma poco a poco se consume . Siento todas las miradas sofre mi cuando entro a la sala común , se que seguro te llegara el rumor de que he estado llorando pero seguramente pensaras que es por la muerte de mis padres , se que solo fruncirás el ceño y la abrazaras , murmurando algo como "mas tarde" y te fundiras en un apasionado beso con ella

Niego con la cabeza mientras salgo de la ensoñación .Tenga las mejillas mojadas y sonrojadas , los ojos me arden un poco y la nariz me pica irritada . Se que tengo que volver al castillo , pero cada vez que entro me siento mas cerca de ti y de ella , esa que alguna vez fue mi amiga y que ahora me ha quitado lo que mas amo , su traición me duele , pero no la culpo , se que ni ella ni nadie ha notado mis sentimientos por ti , quizá fue porque nadie siquiera pensó en que yo podría guardar esos sentimientos por ti , esos que nunca han sido correspondidos , esos pequeños sentimientos que alguna vez fueron ,eso , pequeños pero que con el paso del tiempo fueron aumentando , que fueron creciendo como si de un lento engordio se tratara

La luna brilla sobre mi cabeza y el viento me cala a los huesos , definitivamente fue una mala idea salir con mi piyama de seda a la intemperie . Pero prefiero pasar la noche lejos de todos , ya que mañana tendré pasarla cerca . Muy cerca de ustedes

Siento la nota arrugada entre mis manos y la vuelvo a mirar , recuerdo ese día , había pensado en como decirte lo que siento , había escrito un plan , una carta de amor y hasta te había comprado eso por lo que habías querido durante meses , recuerdo haberme levantado con alegría , con fuerzas renovadas para el nuevo día , que ni si quiera las babosadas de Astoria me habían desanimado , había tomado la nota de mi escritorio con delicadeza y la puse en mi bolsillo . Corrí hasta el gran comedor con entusiasmo , con el corazón latiendome en pecho , había calmado mi respiración antes de entrar y luego me había arreglado el uniforme quería recordar ese día como el mejor de mi vida .

Y entonces te vi

Sonriendo con ese brillo en los ojos mientras tu mano descansaba entorno a su cintura , los demás parecían fascinados con la nueva pareja y ninguno noto algo en mi . Nadie escucho como mi corazón se caía a pedazos cuando la besaste con pasión y ternura , cuando la miraste con adoración y ...

Siento un crujido viniendo de atrás mio , llevo mi mano hacia la varita de espino que descansa a mi lado y me volteo con ella en alto , sintiendo internamente que en estas condiciones no podría ni desarmar a un alumno de primero . No veo nada , el jardín se encuentra en silencio y nada parece perturbarlo , pero se que hay algo allí , de repente siento un sonido de algo deslizandoce y veo como una capa cae dejando ver una masa de cabello desordenado , y unos ojos increíblemente verdes escrutinandome con la mirada , siento que el agarre de mi varita se tensa .

Potter.

El Jodido Potter .

Me pregunto internamente que he le hecho al mundo para tener esta suerte ,se que en realidad mis pecados son muchos pero intento no hacer caso , siento la vergüenza corroerme mientras Potter me sigue mirando fijamente , como sin saber que decir , analizando cada cosa . Bajo la varita sabiendo que no podría ganarle , aunque muerto antes de admitirlo , y alzo una ceja escéptico

- Potter .. - digo con la voz cargada de veneno - ¿Has decidido ganarte una detención ? , porque si no lo recuerdas soy prefecto.

El moreno sonríe ladinamente

- Claro ,Malfoy , pero si lo olvidaste yo también lo soy y ademas , no estas de ronda

Lo miro fijamente intentando fulminarlo con la mirada

- ¿Me estas siguiendo ,Potter ?

Su cara se ruboriza y casi me párese adorable , casi .

- No ..bueno si , ...pero..- me mira y se sienta a mi lado en la banca tiene el pijama rojo cubierto por un poco de nieve y se extremese con el fría , mira sus manos antes de suspirar - ¿Nadie mas se a dado cuenta , verdad ?

- ¿De que hablas Potter ? - digo confuso analizando sus palabras

- No lo entiendo - sigue diciendo - Como es que nadie ...

- Mira Cara-rajada - digo ya irritado . Estoy intentando estar tranquilo y el lo arruina todo - , o me hablas con las cosas clara de una vez o te terminare dejando como un rico aperitivo para las acr...

- Amas a Zabini

Sus palabras son cortantes y no son una pregunta sino una simple afirmación , sus ojos verdes me miran como si estuvieran esperando a que digiera algo , pero lo único que hago es quedarme en shock . Potter lo ha descubierto , El jodido Niño-que-vivió-y-venció lo descubrió , nadie mas se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba excepto el , mi peor enemigo .

- No se de que hablas , Potty - digo mirando al piso

Siento como da una carcajada amarga lo miro a los ojos y me estremezco , El lo sabe y nada de lo que yo pueda decir lo hará cambiar de opinión .

- Malfoy , Malfoy - chasquea la lengua - No soy tan tonto como para no notarlo , eres tan jodidamente obvio , que es un milagro que nadie se halla enterado, pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie

Alzo lo vista en ese mismo momento y lo miro sin comprender

- Por que no , Potter ? - digo ignorando la molesta vosecita que se niega a seguir admitiendo ante Potter mis sentimientos

El me mira durante unos momentos y puedo ver la chispa de entendimiento cruzar por entre sus ojos ,mira fijamente la luna durante unos momentos la luna , mientras una triste sonrisa se posa entre sus labios

- Porque me pasa lo mismo ,Malfoy

- ¿Igual te gusta Blaise ?

Ríe de manera triste mientras niega con la cabeza

- Sufro de un amor no correspondido

Lo miro sorprendido durante unos minutos . ¿Quien no querria a Potter ? Es el Salvador de mundo mágico . Heredero de una gran fortuna . Y que Merlín se apiade de mi pero tengo que admitir que es atractivo , Un poco , solo un poco .

- Quien no querría estar contigo ?

- Mucha gente , aunque no lo creas - negó con la cabeza - pero ese no es el caso ,solo quería decirte ... que ...maldición! ... se que es una idea tonta pero quizá podrías ser mi amigo ...

- ¿Enserio , Potter ? ¿piensas que por solo que los sufrimos de amores imposibles vamos ha ser amigos de un día para otro ?

- Bueno ... como ambos sentimos lo mismo ...,

Lo miro retándolo a que siga , a que me diga algo.

-... Pero como veo no resultara - mascullo por lo bajo .

Ajusto sus lentes en el puente de su nariz antes de erguirse y dar media vuelta con intención de irse .

No se que es , quizá el miedo a terminar solo , a nunca encontrar a alguien que me comprenda o simplemente la sensación de vació en mi pecho , pero me levanto y lo sujeto del brazo fuertemente , aferrándome a la luz , aunque esa luz sea Potter.

- Esta bien Potter , seremos amigos .

Se que quizá no sea la mejor decision .

Pero algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo

A la mañana siguiente , el mundo se convierte en un caos , en especial cuando entro al Gran Comedor acompañado de Potter , los leones me miran como si fuera Voldemort reencarnado y las serpientes como el traidor mas grande del mundo .Me detengo sin saber que hacer . Podría sentarme con mis amigos , pero la mirada furiosas que me das Blaise , me produce un revoltijo en el estomago . Sentir tus ojos negros de atravesándome como una daga llenos de veneno y el sentimiento de traición , estoy tentado a ir donde el y explicarle que es solo una broma , algo sin importancia cuando el brazo de Potter me detiene .

- Que tal si tomamos unas cuantas cosas y desayunamos en el patio ?

Los ojos verdes de Potter brillan con felicidad , y por alguna extraña razón eso me hace feliz , aunque aun puedo sentir el bilis subiendo por mi boca al notar la mirada de mi amigos . Asiento algo fuera de mi mismo .

Veo como Potter se dirige a su mesa y comienza a tomar algunas porciones de comida , la comadreja le dice algo , pero en su rostro no hay rabia o enojo , solo preocupación . Granger asiente a algo que dice Weasley , su cabello castaño moviéndose fervientemente mientras su cabeza se mueve . Potter se pone rojo de rabia y le espeta algo , agudizo el oído para poder oír que es cuando ...

- Draco ...

Siento tu voz detrás de mi y me estremezco por completo . Me volteo solo un poco quedando frente a frente con el chico que colma mis sueños y fantasías mas lujuriosas . Trago en seco mientras me observas

- Blaise ... - responde de manera patética y quiero golpearme contra el muro

- Me podrías explicar - dices entre dientes - ¿Que rayos estas haciendo con Potter ?

No se que responder , siento que mi cara se tensa y intento no dejar que las emociones se colen por mi rostro , la emoción empieza a brotar en mi al sentir que quizás estés celoso de Potter.

- Somos amigos - digo mirándolo fijamente

Dejas salir un suspiro de entre tus labios .

- Draco , como puede ser amigo de... ese

- Po...Harry es mi amigo y es un gran chico ¿Algún Problema ?

Me observas durante unos segundos , tus manos se posan sobre mis hombros y me siento desfallecer .

- Dray , eres mi amigo , mi hermano y no quiero que te hagan daño

Tus ojos transmiten tantas emociones que siento como mi mente se emboba y se nubla pero no de pasión , sino de dolor por las palabras que ha dicho , siento como mi corazón , se hace cada vez mas pequeñito , mas roto .

- ¿Pasa algo , Draco ? - la voz de Potter proviene de atrás mio y sin darte tiempo para decir nada me volteo , tomo al moreno del brazo y salgo de el gran Comedor.

Siento como las lagrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos , pero me repito una y otra vez que no tengo que llorar , no cuando se que esto es imposible , solo una ilusión infantil , algo que quizás nunca se concrete , pero aun así duele , como si me lanzaron un cruciatus repetidas veces .

No puedo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que es Pansy , en la suerte que tiene de poseerte a su lado . Como quisiera ser yo el que besara tus labios cada mañana , el que despierte en ti todo ese cariño , el que te haga sonreír con ilusión , el dueño de tus pensamiento , pero se que eso no pasara .

Siento como alguien me jala deteniéndome , me volteo con ganas de golpear al estúpido que se allá atrevido a hacerlo , pero lo único con lo que me encuentro , es con unos brazos rodeándome , el calor envolviéndome , reconfortandome , se que no debería llorar , nunca he sido débil , pero nunca antes había sentido como mi corazón se agrietaba , tal vez alguna que otra ves me había sentido traicionado , o herido , pero siempre había mantenido la mascara en alta , disfrazando mi llanta con altanería , mi dolor con insultos . Mi vida entera había sido fingir , pero con eso brazos sosteniéndome , sentía que podía ser yo mismo . Dejar que las lagrimas brotaran por mis ojos como un manantial.

Solloce unos momentos mientras me aferraba a ese torso duro . No podía dejar de pensar en la ironía de esto . De que mi mejor amigo cause me pena y mis desgracia , mientras que mi mayor enemigo , ese que siempre incordio mi vida , me esta reconfortando entre sus brazos .

- Shhh... tranquilo ...

Sus palabras en vez de reconfortarme , hacen que mi orgullo se sienta herido

- Suéltame Potter - digo y me libero de agarre , siento las lagrimas cayendo por mi cara , las seco con el costado de mi túnica .

Potter me mira con sus ojos verdes opacos , tiene en su mano una gran servilleta llena de comida , anudada para que las cosas no se caigan . Puedo sentir su desilusión , pero aun así no puedo dejar de mirarlo con un odio que en realidad no es para el .

- Draco ...

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que puedes decir mi nombre ?

El me mira dolido

-Pensé que ahora como somos amigos ... podríamos ...

- Podríamos nada - hablo con rudeza - Solo somos aliados que comparten el mismo dolor

- Entonces dejame ayudarte - empieza mientras se acerca mas a mi - Se lo que sufres , lo que sientes , como el corazon se aprieta cada ves que el te mira sin ver .Sin darse cuenta de lo que sientes . Sin saber el dolor que causa eso .

Lo miro otra ves pero el solo pasa a mi lado y se sienta en la misma banca donde empezamos nuestro trato , abre la servilleta con cuidado dejando la comida sobre el pasto , toma un pedazo de tarta de melasa y lo muerde , me mira con una sonrisa triste y me señala que me siente a su lado .

Se que quizá esto este mal . Pero me arriesgare

- Y que crees me dijo ? - dijo mirando al cielo , la sonrisa bailando en su rostro - Ya lo veras Harry , te atrapare como a la snitch , te voy a hacer caer ante mis pies , se que soy irresistible.

Reí abiertamente mientras tomaba un pedazo de tartaleta , el sabor dela manzana verde estallo en mi boca .

- Y yo le dije " Creo que no tienes el equipamiento necesario '

Me atore un poco con la tarta mientras intentaba no reír . Potter llevaba casi dos meses intentando escapar de la Comadrejilla menor . La pelirroja al parecer no podía entender que a el moreno le iban mas las varitas que los calderos , por lo cual había estado usando tácticas de seducción bastantes ...mmmm... bobas .

Recuerdo la primera , fue una de las mas graciosas en mi opinión , se había paseado por todo el gran comedor , moviendo las caderas con sensualidad y con una tarta de melasa en la mano . Como si fuera un postre ambulante , ya sabia que a Potter le gustaba ese postre y pensó que eso llamaría su atención . Solo falto que se untara la tarta en la camisa .

Simplemente patético . Llevaba 6 meses siendo amigo de Harry y ...ESPEREN ..¿Acaso acabo de llamarlo Harry ? Niego con la cabeza mientras tomo otra porción de Tartaleta , quizá debería comenzar a llamarlo así , todos estos mese apoyándome , y aun no lo llamo por su nombre . Aunque eso seria un gran paso.

- ¿Draco ? ¿Estas Bien ?

Su voz me llama y me soy cuenta de que quizá solo estoy siendo melodramático

- Nada, Harry

El deja caer la frutilla que tiene en la mano , me mira con los ojos abiertos y siento como mis mejillas se ruborizan .Por que ? No lo se . Pero la mirada de orgullo y felicidad que me da , me hace sentir alegre.

Se acerca y me abraza . Puedo sintir su aliento caliente dando contra mi cuello y asiendome cosquillas . En un principio era un poco reacio a sus abrazos pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que es así y que no cambiaría así que me tuve que acostumbrar .

- Gracias - dice con una sonrisa .

Se que el lo sabe . Que casi nunca llamo a alguien por su nombre . Que solo se lo dicho a Theodore y a ti ,Blaise . Ni siquiera a Parkinson , Crabbe o Goyle . Asiento mientras dejo que el dolor que a tu nombre a producido en mi mente vaya calmando poco a poco con la presencia de Potter , quizá me estoy asiendo adicto a su compañía , ya que esta es la única que me calma , que produce un poco de consuelo contra el dolor

Cuando pienso en eso ,me pregunto que haré cuando ya no este , faltan pocas semanas para que el año escolar termine, y ya no vuelva a pisar Howgarts nunca mas . Acaricio su pelo con cuidado . No quiero pensar en eso . Porque me produce un extraño vació en el pecho .

- ¿Como es ? - pregunto mientras sigo el camino a la sala de Pociones

El me mira con el ceño fruncido , de quien hablo ,quizá debí haber sido mucho mas especifico , pero no se como expresarme mejor . Sus ojos verdes me perforan el alma y siento como me estremezco .

- ¿Quien ?

- Tu sabes...

- No ,no se ...

- Para mi es Blaise - digo tu nombre con dolor - Para ti es ...

Detiene su caminata en seco , esta pálido como el marfil y sus manos se mueven nerviosas , casi puedo ver la pequeña gota de sudor cayendo por su rosto , nunca habla de el , aunque yo nunca le he preguntado . Tal vez por miedo a la respuesta , aunque no se porque esa reacción .

Clavo mis ojos plata en su rostro y muevo mi pie con impaciencia mientras espero la respuesta , se que no debería estar haciendo eso ,que llegaremos tarde a la clase de Pociones , que mi padrino se enojara conmigo pero aun así lo hago , necesito saber la respuesta , que me diga quien es el que lo rechazo.

- Draco...

- Harry ...

- No me hagas decirlo . - empieza con una suplica mientras avanza un paso mas , lo sostengo del brazo.

- Dímelo .

- No .

- Tu sabes lo de Blaise - responde exasperado -¿ Por que yo no puedo saber ?

Me mira detenidamente con esos ojos esmeralda que empiezan a rondar por mis sueños . No puedo evitar la mueca de dolor al dejar escapar tu nombre y se que el ve en mis ojos todo el sufrimiento que tengo por tu culpa .

- Porfavor , Draco , No me dejes como el malo de la película

Frunzo el ceño , la verdad no se que es una película pero aun de esa manera , se que esta intentando evadir el tema .

- ¿Por que no me lo dices ?¿ Creí que éramos amigos , aliados ?

Sus ojos se llenan de dolor y no entiendo cual es la razon , se suelta de mi agarre y se va deprisa por el pasillo . Intento seguirlo pero el es mas rápido que yo , se escabulle por todos esos pasadizos que el conoce , pero yo no . Por lo cual le pierdo el rastro.

Llego a clase pociones retrasado de mal humor y con el animo por el piso . No me importa que Severus baje puntos a nuestra casa , y ni siquiera nota tu mirada posada sobre mi .

Cuando salgo de clases siento tu voz llamándome , me detengo y no tengo idea de porque , se que cuando me hables mi corazón se agrietara un poco mas de lo que ya esta , que cuando escuche tu vos dicendome esas palabras que tu crees son mi consuelo , me desmoronare , y Harry no estará aquí para sostenerme , para recoger cada pedazo de mi , para sonreírme con ternura y susurrarme que todo estará bien .

Me volteo lentamente y te veo , tienes las manos en las rodillas y tu cabello negro cae en mechones por tu cara , levantas la vista , tus ojos oscuros transmitiendo una infinidad de emociones , un suspiro escapa de tu boca y te acercas a mi , tanto que puedo olor tu perfume , ese olor masculino , embriagante , pero no tanto como el de Harry , el de es …. único .

detengo la linea de mis pensamientos cuando me doy cuenta de que estas demasiado cerca de mi , quizá a solo unos centímetros de mi boca ,tus delgados labios tiemblan durante un instante , antes de que empieces a hablar

- Dray - empiezas con dificultad - Yo quisiera…. quisiera …

Te acercas hasta que tus labios rosan los míos .

- Blaise …. - susurro tu nombre aun sin creerme lo que estas haciendo

- Mi Dray …- dices - … no se como ha pasado , pero yo ….. tu ….. tu me gustas …. Dray . Intente negarlo estando con Pans pero no he podido guardar este sentimiento que nace en pecho cada vez que te veo , los celos cuando andas con Potter , Dray …. dame una oportunidad.

Tu palabras quedan marcadas en mi cerebro como si las ubieras grabado con acero caliente . No se que decir , siento el calor que emanas muy cerca de mi . Te inclinas un poco y me besas. Al principio el suave y lento , pero luego se vuelve mas pasional , cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento . Te respondo , sintiendo como tus labios , delgados y un poco asperos intentan amoldarse a los mios . Pero no lo logras . Lo siento impersonal , como si estuvieras besando a otra personal , no es como lo he imaginado . No hay fuegos artifiales , ni las mariposas correteando por mi pecho . No me siento extasiado .

No esta bien

Algo me falta y se lo que es .

Abro los ojos , y pongo las manos en tu pecho intentando separarte de mi , me he dado cuenta que he fantaseado con algo que he tenido desde hace meses , con alguien que ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo . Pero entonces mis ojos se desvian al pasillo .

Y lo veo .

- Harry….

Harry esta alli . Su mano apoyada contra el muro del pasillo , en shock , sus ojos verdes mirándome con asombro y tristeza , su cuerpo tiritando de rabia o de tristeza, nota que lo he visto y se va corriendo como si Voldemort lo persiguiera . Siento un dolor en el pecho mucho mas fuerte que contigo . Me separo rápidamente de ti y lo sigo .

He pasado toda la mañana buscándolo .

No he encontrado rastro suyo desde que se fue por ese pasillo . Se que debería sentirme feliz por que te me allas declarado, pero no puedo , hay algo que no me deja en paz. Esa sensación tan molesta , tan irritante , de la cual se no me desasere hasta que no encuentre a Harry.

Ya son las 19:00 pm y me doy por vencido , quizá Harry ya no quiera ser mi amigo , aunque tu quieres que sea mas que eso ,susurra una voz en mi cabeza, y se que es verdad. Me dirijo hasta el lugar donde nos volvimos Aliados . Mi caminar es pesado y mis botas rosan el pasto sin cuidado . No tengo fuerza para hacer nada , no realmente .

Quizá me he dado cuenta tarde de lo que siento , quizá ya no hay vuelta taras , solamente afrontar el presente como es . Es una vision bastante oscura de lo que me sigue . A lo mejor , luego de salir de Hogwarts , me comprometa con una rica sangre pura , tenga un hijo , y Harry se case con la comadrejilla , para tener una banda de chicos pelirrojos . Quizá ese sea mi destino . Vivir con el recuerdo amargo de un amor no concretado

Pero cuando esto por llegar al banco veo una silueta conocida , esta se estremece , pero no por el frió . Esta llorando . Siento las incontenibles ganas de ir donde el y abrasarle . De consolarlo , por lo que sea que este sufriendo , mis pasos se hacen mas rápidos , queriendo llegar lo mas rápido donde el .

- Sabes … - comienza con la mirada perdida en el lago , me detengo en seco - …. Tenia la intención de decírtelo …..

- ¿De que hablas?

Siento su risa amarga y me estremezco

- El chico al que amo - murmura pero en el solitario lugar se puede escuchar todo -Eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta .

- Harry ….. - digo sin saber que contestar

- Soy tan jodidamente obvio ¿no? , hasta Ron lo ha notado , pero tu no lo has visto , no has visto como me desvivo cada día para estar a tu lado , como sufro escuchándote hablar de Zabini , como te miro cada vez que me sonríes , daría mi vida por tu ¿sabes? , todo lo que tengo para que me miraras aunque sea una vez como miras a Zabini , pero se que eso nunca susedera , y ahora , que el se te ha declarado , dejaras de ser mi amigo , y ademas con lo que te he dicho seguro te alejas de mi , no te culpo , se que nunca seria lo que tu necesitas y que no …...mhamama

Me he cansado de oirlo balbucear y lo beso . Y siento como millones de fuegos artificiales explotan a mi alrededor , como en vez de mariposas , una manada de hipogrifos habitan en mi estomago , siento como la piel me hormiguea ante su contacto . Me siento sobre su piernas e inteno profundisar el beso . Lo siento sorprendido , pero no se resiste , introduce su lengua a mi boca provocando una lucha entre estas . Sonrió a medio beso y me separo de el .

Sus ojos verdes brillan como nunca antes , y quiero , realmente deseo , que ese brillo no se apague nunca , que siga mirándome así hasta el resto de nuestros días , que esos brazos siempre estén a mi alrededor .Acarisiar ese cabello cada mañana , verlo sonreir de orgullo por mi . Quiero eso .

Lo quiero a El .

- Eres un estúpido - murmuro contra sus labios - No se como se te ocurre decir esas cosas . El que no es digno de ti , soy yo , que no quise ver que lo que tanto buscaba en Blaise , estaba a mi lado , que eras tu la persona por la cual me levantaba en las mañanas y que tus abrazos eran los que reconfortaban mi día . Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de que te quiero , mas que a Blaise , te quiero mas que a nadie en el mundo.

-¿En serio? - su voz suena indecisa pero aun así puedo ver la emoción en ella.

- Claro , mi leon .Puede que Blaise allá sido mi primera ilusión , pero eres tu , solamente tu , que haces que mi alma se despierte con la luz de tu ojos , eres el único que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza , eres tu la persona que quiero junto a mi el resto de mi vida. ¿ Me quieres tu en la tuya?

Roso sus labios junto a los míos

El me besa de regreso , con pasión y dulzura , se que no me he equivocado , que el es el indicado , que aunque tu , Blaise , ayas sido mi primer amor , y seas un gran recuerdo de mi pasado , el sera el amor de mi vida .

El primer amor es hermoso y doloroso , pero se que lo que comparto con Harry es mas que un amor de juventud , se que con el tengo un gran futuro por delante , se que el sera la luz de mis mañanas , mi compañero , mi gran amor . Y ahora te dejo en mis recuerdos porque Harry es el amor de mi vida , pero tu siempre seras…..

Mi primer Amor


End file.
